Stolen Moments
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: It’s a collection of stolen moments, where Gohan and Trunks have fun in various public places and often times they get caught. Also please note that Gohan is 27 and Trunks is 18 in this story. Gohan happens to be a teacher in Trunks’ high school.
1. School Grounds

They where on school grounds, and both knew they should have stopped at the first glimpse, even the first brush of their lips. Lunch break was never enough, especially for the one who was having the affair. Yes, it was the affair that made this that much more exciting. What would she say, what would their parent's say, even the teachers if they found out. The cover of the tree was all they had given themselves.

"Trunks…"

"…Gohan"

It was the chill of the air that gave their already breathless moans away. Heated flesh was still contained in clothing. It was the crash of the hips, the caress of hands, and the feverish kiss of their lips that was working to excite the other.

One button, two buttons clumsy fingers working to open shirts that were now half hanging off of their shoulders. The chill of the air against their flesh sent shivers down their spines that only exited them further.

Trunks had made the first move. His tongue was sliding down the other's neck, sucking and nibbling. Delighting in the sensations, and sounds that he was causing his lover. Finally his tongue flicked over the nipple.

Gohan's head lulled back, and an even louder moan escaped from him. It was over, now not even the chill of the air could contain his moans. He was temporarily paralyzed from the pleasure. His mind a blur even if he knew he had to do something.

Trunks couldn't stop himself as his tongue slid down past the most incredible six-pack, and dipped into the navel. But, what did stop him was another set of buttons. However, his mind was lost just as much as he knew the other's was.

Gohan almost wished he hadn't looked down. In that brief moment of being temporarily lost in the moment Trunks had managed to undo his pants. "Trunks…" Followed by something that sound like 'Oh God' was all he could manage when he saw his cock in the others mouth. Then it hit him like a bucket of scolding water. The soft velvet tongue, and the heated mouth it was on him. The visual, the feel… He couldn't contain himself much longer.

Trunks didn't need red tape, or caution flags to know what he was doing was causing his lover to be brought to the brink. And, because of that he refused to stop. He wanted to taste every bit of the other, to feel the pulse between his lips. He'd know then more than ever just how much he was wanted, just how much he was loved.

Gohan gripped the frosty grass like it was a blanket. Tearing it from the Earth as his hips bucked upwards. Once, twice more, and he was spilling himself inside his lover's mouth. He dared to look again. The sounds that escaped him he knew would draw attention.

Trunks swallowed, and licked up every bit. But, just as he was climbing into his lover's lap for a passionate kiss there was a clearing of someone's throat.

They both closed their eyes. They both held their breath. They didn't dare each other to want to look. They knew they shouldn't have started. They knew they shouldn't have been here together. But, together is all they really knew… And, now it was all over.

-Fin-


	2. Laundry Mat

Out of everything Bulma could invent, there were just some things she couldn't fix… Like the washing machine. She'd growl, she'd kick, and then she'd send her son Trunks to do the laundry at the locale laundromat while she called for a repairman. After all a girl just never wore second day panties.

Trunks would in turn call up Gohan because he knew his family had possibly the most laundry out of anyone. It was a couple piles that not only one person could handle. And, besides a little extra time with his 'best friend' was never a bad thing even if they knew they shouldn't be together like that because Gohan was married.

Gohan's nostrils flared at the sent of the laundry. He'd smelt it a couple days now at school. Every time he smelled it his pants tightened. He felt like a feral animal that just had to ravage the animal with that scent. He couldn't place it until that moment that it was Trunks he smelled. That it was Trunks that was driving him crazy.

Trunks looked at Gohan almost innocently as he wondered why Gohan was looking at him like he was a piece of steak. After all, they hadn't even begun what wasn't aloud. He gave the other a grin just before he turned around to start the second load of laundry.

Gohan couldn't explain himself. Even if he could he didn't want to. He pressed Trunks firmly against the washer. He'd contained himself for so long that he felt if he further did so he'd be driven insane. He brutally attacked the others flesh sucking and licking feverishly the bits that were exposed.

Trunks managed to swallow the first moan, but he knew he couldn't contain what was to follow. He felt the others swollen cock against his own that had quickly risen to the occasion. His knuckles turned instantly white as he gripped the edge of the washer.

Gohan didn't have time for buttons. He needed to taste, to smell, to feel the flesh of Trunks; and he needed it now. He tore open his captives shirt like he was some sort of savage. Certainly one shirt missing wouldn't be noticed. They were washing a dozen others that he could wear home. But, that wasn't what he was thinking about.

Trunks arched his back. Even though he wondered what had lit Gohan's spark he wanted to give Gohan exactly what he wanted. He more so wanted to feel more of his lover's touch. His eyes clamped shut, and he bit his lip. It was the last moan he'd contain.

Gohan didn't waste any time. He shoved Trunks jogging pants down to his ankles and pushed him even further onto the washing machine. He growled possessively as he unleashed his own erection.

Trunks snapped back even though he was being completely complainant. He struggled to get his foot out of his pants. He wanted to wrap his legs around his lover; to reel him in like a fish on a hook.

The seductive wiggle of Trunks hips, and tempting aroma had Gohan's mind in a tizzy. It was complete mush; there was only one thing in mind. He was on a mission, a mission to claim his lover. Inhaling that sweet, sultry scent once more caused him to growl into the others ear. He nibbled and licked the delectable flesh as he pinched and teased the rosy buds on the other's chest.

Trunks mewed like a cat in heat. His body delighted in the pleasure, but craved more. If he didn't get it he was surely going to go insane. He reached out coaxing his lover to hurry. To tell him just how much he needed him.

The thrill of the back corner; the heat of the drier was enough to slick the both of them up in a light sheet of sweat. But, Gohan knew he'd need more. Carefully, he reached in the back pocket of his jeans that clung loosely to his hips. It was cosmetic looking. He rubbed his fingers just a bit, and it was enough lubricant to slick Trunks and himself up. Praise his mother for coming up with such a kinky invention. Praise God she didn't know he knew and that he used it.

Trunks felt that brief moment of pleasure. But what seared through his spine like a hot branding rod was watching Gohan touch… No pleasure himself. He whimpered. It just wasn't fair. He craved more, need more, wanted more. He lifted his hips, and wrapped his legs tighter around his lover.

Gohan leaned forward as he penetrated his already willing lover below. It was white hot, soft, and oh so tight. He didn't know what he was saying, but he knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking of just how right this felt. That he could never feel this way with any woman, with anyone other than Trunks.

Trunks could sense the desire they held for one another in some unknown link. Some kind of link he didn't want to explain, or even know how to explain. He wrapped his arms around Gohan. He wanted him as close as possible. Between the washer on spin cycle and his lover pounding into him, touching him almost relentlessly he felt that he'd found heaven on Earth.

It was an intimate dance shared between lovers, unexplained to all even themselves. It was what felt right, what felt good. What could last for hours if they just had the time. But somewhere in the back of their lust filled minds was their clouded judgment that told them they didn't have time to spare.

Together they reached epiphany. Coating stomachs, and thighs with thick, creamy, hot, clear liquid. Still it didn't stop them until they were sure that they were both equally spent. Cradled in the other's arms both demanding air.

It was the ding of the laundry mat doorbells that caused them alarm. It caused them to collect themselves quickly. There wasn't time to clean up. Their was just time to shove their pants into place, and to try to look at least a little normal.

Gohan could still smell, and taste Trunks… He'd definitely have to take time this coming weekend for a little camping trip that was just the two of them and maybe a few forest animals.

Trunks could just grin at his secret lover as they folded the laundry. Not even he knew of the others plans.

-Fin-


	3. Cabin

Heaving chest, sweaty bodies where the tale tell signs that the two had stopped for a break. Their golden glow remained to strengthen their bodies in a very harsh environment.

Their bodies surged with adrenaline that coursed through them acting like an aphrodisiac. It was a thrill that was close enough to lust causing a near state of euphoria that brought the two towards the brink of bliss. Both sets of nostrils flared allowing them to sense a scent that was unique to the other. The fight itself opened their eyes to a more intimate need.

The golden glow of Trunks that caused his hair to spike with the come hither grin of his father was what attracted Gohan most. He couldn't help but to be entranced by the flexing of every muscle as the other breathed heavily but steadily… It was pure awe, worship of the other.

Trunks ran the back of his hand across his mouth wiping away the blood. He gave a hearty almost sickening laugh as he licked his lips slowly as he looked just as intently at Gohan.

Gohan looked to the open door, and then back at Trunks. The sexy, alluring one whose eyes held a look of pure carnal desire. It took all he had to not tear the already tattered clothing from both their bodies.

Trunks didn't think twice, didn't care about the door. It was only a mater of seconds before he pinned Gohan to the wall. Fingers sliding under his lovers chin, pushing it up he kissed the other brutally hard. Not bothering to beg for entrance he went straight to enjoying, exploring the others hot, moist cavern.

Gohan felt the indescribable, incredible pull to the other younger male. Just as eager to explore, to taste he explored the other just as much. It was a fierce, passionate duel of tongues. To hell with trying to contain ones self; easily, instantly he tore their clothes from their bodies. They lay a lifeless heap discarded at their feet.

Two bodies eagerly involved. The scents, tastes of the opposite further fueling an already blazing eternal fire. The spar had been the ignition. They need, wanted the other. Neither saw the shadow of a person passing by the door.

Trunks with an already impressive strength that was now intensified forced Gohan more into the wall. Lifting his legs so that he'd wrap them around his waist. Breaking their dwindling, but non-less passionless kiss Trunk's forced his fingers into Gohan's mouth.

Gohan complied; he liked the forcefulness of Trunks. Willing sucking the salty, sweat slicked digits exactly like he would the other's cock. He showed the other via these actions how much he wanted, no needed this.

"To bad for you, you didn't remember my mother's compact." Trunks grinned like a feral animal in heat as he jerked his fingers from Gohan's mouth. He plunged them inside his lover, not seeking to stretch but to give instant gratification, pleasure to the other. He didn't think twice about gentle, and sweet. This was a raw, passionate moment.

Gohan opened his mouth to retort but his brain wasn't functioning enough to put words together. The pleasure he wanted more. His body craved it, was willing to beg for it. Tighter his legs wrapped. The fingers just not enough to completely satisfied.

Trunks tasted his own fingers delighting in the unique flavor, savoring it. But, he knew he didn't have time to linger on such a delicacy. He leaned in, taking hold of his hardened flesh. He didn't need to look, he just knew. This he did take a bit slow, because he didn't want to cause harm. He wanted to make sure every bit of this act was enjoyed.

Gohan knew this act wouldn't be a picnic in the park. But, he did know that once the initial sting went away he was in for one hell of a thrill ride. He crushed their lips together to drown the sounds that were a mixture of pleasure and pain. Bucking his hips forward coaxing his lover to move a little faster.

Two tangled lovers exhilarated in the thrill of spar and sex. Even if their time was limited this moment was about the other. Pleasure seared through them with each movement. Their lips worked a brutal battle to silence their lovemaking. In this moment dominance wasn't what was important.

Knowing that they were near Trunks gripped the proud, pulsing flesh of his lover. With that he sought to drive it in, deep as he could. He needed the heat, the tightness. Where he knew the other needed the fullness. Together with that combination they tipped themselves over into the cup of ecstasy.

They looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavier than previous. Surprisingly despite the energy spent, their adrenaline continued to coarse through their veins allowing the golden glow to remain. Unexpectedly they laughed at one another before giving into the desire to kiss, to caress in a more passionate fashion. They knew with what burned inside them that it was only moments before they would be at it again. Forbidden it may have been, but oh so right it was.

-Fin-


	4. In The Car

The soft pink tongue of Trunks darted over the head of Gohan's erection, spreading the quickly formed droplets of precome. Lavender locks tickled the area surrounding what lied within a moist cavern as he swallowed the shaft within one attempt. A set of nimble fingers worked the sacks that were tightly encased in ones pants.

As Trunks continued to work magic, he worked a bit on his own cock. He fumbled blindly only for a second until he released himself. He was keeping his focus on Gohan. Teasing the head of his cock, spreading precome down the shaft. He moaned against Gohan's shaft.

Gohan groaned, eyes blinking rapidly. Gods it was good, a little to good. Eyes opened to see he was driving in the centre of the road. He swerved back into his lane. Luckily for them this was generally an empty stretch leading to his mother's house. Tender fingers wove themselves into Trunks locks as he tried to gain control of this situation, and to get exactly what he wanted.

Trunks wouldn't have it. Things had to be exactly the way he wanted. After all, how else would one get what he wanted if he gave in so easily? He wrapped his tongue around the shaft, the sucking ended with a playful pop. He was being a total tease. He propped the upper half of his body on the armrest, and gave a clever, mischievous grin.

Gohan groaned, eyes opening again once the other stopped. How his lover could be a tease. This time he found himself on the other side of the road. He again swerved, narrowly avoiding the oncoming car. He took a risk and stole another glance at Trunks.

Moist lips, sultry eyes, and a body half propped on an armrest were all things done to tease. Trunks knew he was good, and a little flaunting to prove it could never heart. He tilted his head as he let out a moan. How, nonchalant he was, and how his actions screamed 'lets fuck'.

With just that brief look at Trunks, Gohan snapped his eyes back onto the road, another swerve. He made the decision to pull over, and probably none too soon. He wasn't all that great at concentrating when his lover was being a total tease.

They'd done this half a dozen times, and all because Trunks couldn't keep his mouth to himself, and to the fact he had to have it the way he wanted it, when he wanted it. Not that one could complain. There was brilliance behind the tease of a purple-headed bombshell. They'd learned they didn't need to be bothered with opening the door, or making it to the back seat. Just lean the seat back, and lifted up the armrest. There was plenty of room, probably even too much. Their bodies tangled together, lips melting as they undressed what was necessary to get to what they wanted.

Gohan rolled in the seat, twisting himself up against the cradle of Trunks form. The sweaty flesh from lack of AC and rolled up windows made him groan. The pressure that was building was overwhelming. He managed to support himself with his legs folded, and the upper half of himself was leaned over the seat. He stuck his ass stuck out, brushing it against Trunks rock hard cock. It was his turn to be a tease. He swallowed harder than normal, as anticipation was high.

Trunks pressed his body against Gohan until they were flush. Pants between his ankles he wasn't able to reach into his pocks for the lube. It was time for that 'stash'. His cock brushed against Gohan's as he leaned a little more forward to reach for the pocket behind the seat. When he heard the groan, he grinned. It was a game of tag, but not one where you're hit, but one where you're teased. His lips pressed against the others ear. As he quickly lubricated him up he whispered obscenities into the others ear: how hot he was, how hard he was, how dirty he was going to be.

Gohan moaned at each little innuendo. Gripping the seat a little harder than usual they both could hear it creak, and they hadn't even started. But, that didn't stop them, at this point nothing could. He could hardly believe this side of Trunks, and what it was causing himself to do. What a little bit of publicity could do to the both of them. It made them wild, and how he knew they both liked it.

Trunks rubbed his thumb over the head of his lovers cock. He enjoyed making him want more, need more. Finally, he gave in. He knew they both couldn't last much more with the desire that had been built up. He rocked his hips not giving his moment to adjust; he knew he didn't need it. His cock throbbed with anticipation as Gohan tightened himself with each well-aimed hit to the prostate. How good it felt. He breathed heavily against the others flesh.

Gohan's head lulled forward. A string of saliva escaped his mouth as he panted. He couldn't help himself. He wanted more, needed more. He was past the point of verbal commands; it was all up to his body to relay the message. And, judging from the one giving the pleasure he was doing everything oh so right.

Together they become one. Thankfully for them, and their symphony of boisterous moans they were alone on this stretch of road. The car continued to rock. The air so thick and heavy it fogged the glass. Neither knew exactly how right, or how perfect this moment was. All they knew is that somehow they reached completion together. Tired as they were they breathed heavily as they laid there in euphoria.

"How am I going to explain the seat?" Gohan half laughed, but didn't have the breath to keep it up. "Don't think she'll go for I got into a wreck…"

"She did see your driving." Trunk whispered drowsily into the others back.

-Fin-


	5. Mr Jolly

With the rest of the family gathered in the great room around the Christmas tree Trunks thought that their little 'romp' to come would be fairly contained and that no one would catch on to what they were doing.

Trunks closed the closet door with a chuckle. He licked his lips as he looked Mr. Jolly Man himself over. "Ho, Ho, Ho!" He exclaimed as he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around Gohan's velvet covered waist.

Gohan yipped out of surprise when he felt a pair of strong arms warm around his waist. Knowing that voice, he exclaimed more excitedly than he should have, "Trunks!"

"I just want my Christmas present." Trunks growled playfully and possessively as he rubbed the others captured cock. "And, if I remember correctly Santa never handed me a present."

Gohan moaned as he felt Trunk's touch ghost over his clothed erection. "You aren't a kid anymore Trunks," he said breathlessly. He chuckled inwardly at how easily his young lover could 'capture' him.

"I think it's a good thing I'm not a kid anymore because I'm going to do some very naughty, naughty things to you Mr. Jolly Man," Trunks said as he bucked his hips against Gohan's ass.

"Shouldn't it be me, Mr. Jolly Man, who should be doing naughty things to you? After all I am supposed to be the gift giver." Gohan chuckled. He would in no way struggle for domination now. He instead would just go with the flow.

"Doesn't matter who's on top or bottom because we are both going to be receiving-," Trunks whispered as he licked the back of Gohan's neck. He reached up and began unbuttoning the other's shirt.

Gohan was eager to help Trunks in removing the Santa Suit. Not only for pleasurable purposes but also because it was hot, heavy, and bulkier than what he preferred wearing. He only put on the suit for the kids who he knew enjoyed a visit from Mr. Jolly Man himself. However, more so he wanted it off because he wanted to get down and dirty with Trunks.

"So, Mr. Jolly Man-," Trunks whispered huskily in his ear as he again wrapped his arms around Gohan. His hands purposely traipsed across naked flesh as he occasionally flicked a nipple. "Tell me… Have you been naughty or nice this year?"

"That's a loaded cannon," Gohan said as he swallowed hard. Having an affair was shameful. Nevertheless, truthfully he did not think he could live without it.

Trunks turned Gohan around and pushed him towards the wall. "I'll go with as good as good can be for goodness sake," he chuckled. "I'd hate to not allow you to have some Christmas fun especially since I know you made all those kids smile."

"I think you're just saying that so that you can have fun as well," Gohan laughed as he wrapped his arms around Trunks neck and pulled him down. He passionately kissed the other as a moan rolled off his lips.

Trunks only response was that he eagerly kissed Gohan back. After unfastening his pants, he reached in his back pocket and grabbed his mothers 'miracle lubricant'.

Gohan's most recent moan lasted as long as it took Trunks to unzip his pants. He knew what was coming and he wanted it. He needed it.

Trunks lubed them both up with a generous amount before tossing the container aside. He would make sure to find it later so that he would not get either of them in trouble.

"Fuck!" Gohan growled when he felt the others fingers push past his tight ring of muscle and into his heated entrance. He knew that his lover was not about prep but did still care enough to make sure they could at least enjoy it without it becoming a dry fuck.

"Admit it- You like it." Trunks chuckled as a smirk formed on his face that could rival his fathers. He licked his lips as he rubbed his hardened cock over Gohan's puckered entrance.

"What is with you and playing around," Gohan said. He really, really wanted Trunks to just do it. He was ready, already, more so than he wanted to be.

"It's Christmas and I want to play with my toy," Trunk whispered into the other's ear. He nibbled and sucked the lob as he pushed his cock into his lover's heated entrance.

Gohan did not retort because he knew that what Trunks was saying was somewhat scripted to be Christmas themed. He bit his bottom lip and sucked in a breath as he felt Trunks pushing into him. It was dirty but it turned him on more knowing that other people were in the house and there was more a chance of being caught.

As much as Trunks wanted to take his time and enjoy his Christmas gift, he knew he really could not afford to. Any minute Videl could come knocking on the closet door…

Gohan clung to Trunks as he fucked wildly. He half wondered what it sounded like on the other side of the wall. However, he was sure that whatever it did sound like it was being drowned out by Christmas music. In any case, to the best he could, he did not let a moan escape him.

Trunks bit into Gohan's neck to keep himself from making to much noise. It felt incredible to be this close, this complete with his lover. Gohan's entrance was tight, warm, and to him perfect. No matter how wanton he was with his thrusts, he knew just how to hit his hidden pleasure spoke.

Gohan was out of breath and sweaty but he did not want it to come to a stop. It felt too good to describe. It was as if the other knew ever thing about him and just how to pleasure him.

Trunks could feel the others muscles spasm around his cock and did not think he could hold out much longer. He reached between them and pumped Gohan's erection.

That was all it took to make Gohan cry out and come. There was no holding back it felt far too good. His fingers dug into the others flesh as deep as they could.

Trunks felt himself being consumed by Gohan's orgasm that he could no longer contain his own. He thrust hard and as deep as he could before toppling over into euphoria.

Both men feel into a sweaty heaped on the closet floor. With the exception of Gohan being naked and Trunks cock hanging out of his pants one could say they almost looked as if they had been fighting.

"Merry Christmas," they mumbled together to one another.


End file.
